


Hannibal's sex dream diary

by hellbells



Series: The power chronicles [3]
Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Drake is sexy, Dream Sex, Explicit Sex, Hannibal is confused, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal was it his wits end. He couldn't sleep -  I mean how do you properly put into words that for the last week your dreams have been invaded by a strong potent male, who was making him reevaluate his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This I blame solely on Casey_Wolfe. She was moaning about there being no new Hannibal/Drake for her to read. So I offered this - think of it as a prequel to Power Multiplied. 
> 
> Oh and none of the characters belong to me - if they did I would be decidedly richer :D

1 - Contact is made

 

Dear Diary

 

It sounded like such a fucking cliche. And Hannibal could literally feel himself turning into a thirteen year old girl as he started the first entry. However he was fresh out of ideas and running dangerously low on sleep. He had been so disturbed that he had sought advice off Hedges. It had been one of the most excruciating painful conversations he had in living memory and that was including his four years as a cabana boy. I mean how do you properly put into words that for the last week your dreams have been invaded by a strong potent male, who was making him reevaluate his sexuality.

 

He had told Hedges that he was having nightmares and that he wasn’t shaking them. Hedges was sympathetic and suggested a dream diary, as that was what a psychiatrist had suggested to him. Hannibal had wanted to scoff at the idea but he was never the most balanced person even before he was a vampire so he figured why not try it?

 

The first dream had been a little weird and he’d dismissed it.  He had fallen asleep in the Honeycomb Hideout and woke up somewhere decidedly not the utilitarian ship bedroom that was his own. When he’d awoken it had been on linen that he was sure was Egyptian cotton and with a higher thread count than he could even conceive.  He was disorientated, which should have made him realise that it was a dream, because in real life that was never the case. You couldn’t be a hunter and someone who was slow to wake - it was not a temperament that would see a hunter leading a long life..

 

He took in his surroundings and he blamed the trashy vampire flick that he, Dex and Hedges had watched before crashing. This bedroom could have been taken straight from the set. It was painted in deep scarlet red with black furniture or dark wood. He wondered where the beautiful girl was, you know the one? Where she looks into Dracula’s eyes and bares her neck. At first - he had just dismissed the dreams as a way of his subconscious choosing to fuck with him. That was okay for the first dream, and maybe the second dream, but after that he realised a pattern was forming.And thus the lack of sleeping began.

 

_He had no idea that he was the one being cast in the role of the beautiful girl to bare her neck. It really was his fault for being so damn pretty._


	2. Is it torture if?

 

 

Hannibal woke up in a cold sweat, and not because of the night chills. The dreams were progressing. The hot guy was talking and although he was refusing to give his name, Hannibal wasn’t stupid - he knew who was in his fucking dreams.

 

_He was back in the clichéd room, and this week he was sans a top.  He could feel the eyes of the guy on him before he awoke. Hot guy was sitting in a wingback chair facing the bed, and all he had on was painted on leather trousers and the pendants around his neck. It left the magnificent chest in full view - Hannibal licked his lips before he remembered what was going on. He was in the chambers of an unknown dangerous guy - it may only be a dream but that didn’t mean it couldn’t be dangerous. If there was one thing he’d learnt in his life was ‘once bitten twice shy’._

 

_Hot guy smirked, and damn Hannibal thought it was not fair that he was attractive even doing just this. He stood up and he felt himself clutch the sheet to him. It was ridiculous as it was thin silk but it was instinctive. Hannibal had never been in love, but his defences would crumble with a sustained attack of passion. It had always been his biggest weakness - last time he’d spent five years as a vampire._

 

 _The guy tilted his head to the side, “Why are you afraid of my beautiful hunter?”_  
  
Hannibal sighed, it was not fair - why did people always judge him by his looks? “You are in my dreams without an invite.” Also since when was he claimed? Shouldn’t he have a say in it? Clearly not.   
  
Drake nodded as he accepted the valid point, “True but dreams give us leave to enjoy our fantasies.”  
  
Hannibal was impressed at the amount of innuendo put into one word. No, really, he totally got why women would jump into bed with him. However talking moved Hannibal onto more comfortable ground - especially when he could quip, “True but males are not my usual fantasies.”  
  
Drake stood up, and the moves were pure liquid grace. The moves of a hunter, and Hannibal was very much feeling like prey, which was not fair. He stood at the end of the bed blatantly checking him over and Hannibal could tell that he liked what he saw. “Then I will just have to persuade you.”  
  


_Hannibal wanted to say he would have a hard time, what with him knowing Abigail Whistler. Yet despite his pretty face he wasn’t stupid. He loved Abigail and he didn’t want to see her dead because of a jealous King of Vampires. Yes, he may not have said the name, but he’d known that first night exactly who had invaded his dreams. Showing his brains, and remembering that it was just a dream he went with a challenge, “Prove it!”_

 

**_Dreams are dreams but Hannibal would come to realise that actually they can lead to reality._ **

 

_Drake was pleased that his future mate was not passive. He was clearly uncomfortable and unsettled but he gave no quarter - **challenge accepted**. Drake would use no others powers than his confidence. He joined him on the bed. He crawled up his Hunters body, never touching but close enough that he could feel his cooler body and breath. He smirked when Hannibal actually sank into the sheets unwittingly making his job easier._

 

 _He was on all fours, crouch, ready to spring. He leant down until he could whisper in his ear, “You telling me you are not the least bit affected?”_  
  
Hannibal shook his head, not trusting his voice. He had to fight it, if he could; this was the King of the Vampires and he was meant to be a Hunter.

 

_Drake looked amused by his denial. “Now Hunter I think you are not truthful.”_

_And to prove his point he’d ground his groin against Hannibal’s erection._

 

_Hannibal groaned and it was not one of pain, but one of arousal. “No please no.”_

 

Drake was merciful or so it appeared. He let Hannibal wake up. It was not a mercy because all Hannibal could think of was being pinned to the bed by the Alpha and Omega vampire, and he wasn’t scared of his life, merely his virtue - what was left of it anyway. It didn’t help that he couldn’t forget the hot friction of when they were grinding together. He’d begged Drake to stop, and he had, but that wasn’t what Hannibal really wanted and he knew it.

 

He went to bed frustrated and hard. He jerked off quick and fast. He started with his usual fantasy, one that if Abby ever found out would probably see him dead. However mid fantasy it changed - the body fighting in minimal clothing morphed into his dream stalker. Hannibal came with the wrong name on his lips. Worse or better he was unsure - on his climax he fell asleep from exhaustion.

 

And not ten minutes later his dreams began.

 

_He was back on the bed, clad only in boxers, clearly this was a vampire who liked to take liberties. He was on his back with Drake leaning above him. He felt himself leaning back, and he closed his eyes - not wanting to see what would happen. The Vampire chuckled, “What’s the matter?”_

 

_Hannibal chanted, “Not real just a dream.”_

 

_Drake leant down to run his tongue around his pulse point. Hannibal wondered if your pulse should race in a dream. “Seems like more than a dream.”_

 

_Hannibal was inclined to agree, “What do you want with me?”_

 

_Drake’s fangs were visible, “I want everything, and I will give you everything.”_

 

_Hannibal awoke as the fangs scrapped along his pulse._

 

“Fuck Me. Sideways.”

  
**It was a good summary of events. Really it was his own fault for being so pretty, otherwise he would have never had the King of Vampires stalking his ass.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I sort of promised Casey_Wolfe 16 chapters of Drake/Hannibal smut. What's your opinion? Any ideas of how you want Drake to seduce Hannibal? Kinks?


	3. Sexy Water

**3 - Water should not be sexy**

 

**Hannibal was frustrated and not in a good way. Each night his dreams were the same. He was stuck in the room with what he could only describe as chick flick surroundings. So he was getting sick of it and he decided to do something about it.  He had been told repeatedly that he had no brain-to-mouth filter; at least, that was his excuse.**

**In reality, Hannibal was suffering under the slow and steady campaign being waged by Drake. As much as he wanted to deny it, and he would vehemently - He was being seduced.  And he hated that he was too weak to resist it. He kept telling himself that it was just in his dreams so why should he get stuck in the same routine. Hannibal figured if he was gonna be seduced, then should have a little fun and variety along the way. After all, isn’t variety the spice of life? Hannibal wondered how many people could brag that they had called Dracula a boring lover and lived to tell the tale.**

 

He was still writing in the damn diary, as it helped him focus in the day. He knew if he didn’t do something soon then the Nightstalkers would question him and the last thing he needed was for them to start asking questions. He wasn’t quite sure how to explain that the King of Vampires had decided that he was pretty enough to be his queen.

**_So last night after seeing the same room Hannibal had whined, “Come on. You must have better ideas than just this room? Hell, who knows? You might get lucky.”_ **

 

**Hannibal was doing his best in truth to try and resist. He was self-aware enough to know that he was actually finding it harder to resist, but seeing the same surroundings meant that he had nothing else to focus on. You could only focus on ceilings for so long before you got bored. It was a vain hope, but he hoped that by having something new to focus on he would find it easier to resist the seduction.**

 

**_He fell into the dream as easily as he normally did - Only there was a change of surroundings. He was in a luxurious shower. Hannibal wished that this wasn’t a dream as the shower was sent from heaven. It was big enough to stretch out in, and had power jets that were pummelling his muscles. He figured it was only dream muscles but he felt more relaxed so why not enjoy it while it last. It was a mistake; he should never have let his guard was down. He had thought that given the different surroundings just maybe, his dream stalker was giving him the night off. He was wrong._ **

 

**_It was not the case and Hannibal knew it the minute he felt strong arms slip around his slippery skin. He leaned back momentarily, taking comfort that he’d been unable to find in real life. His job didn’t allow him to get his rocks off as freely. He didn’t realise that Drake was counting these little incidences as victories._ **

 

**_His stalker whispered in his ear, “You wanted a new location. Does this meet your approval?”_ **

 

**_Hannibal sighed, as the jet hit a sore spot, “Oh yeah.  Too bad I don’t have one in real life.”_ **

 

**_Almost as if speech had broken the spell. He realised that he was standing naked in a shower with an obviously aroused Drake._ **

 

**_His stalker was amused, and damn his muscles were perfect all over his body. He grinned and Hannibal gulped seeing the fangs, and given there should be more fear and less arousal. He leaned forward blanketing his body, “Remember just a dream.”_ **

 

****_Hannibal was trying to chant it. He doubted that Abigail would accept that in his dreams Drake was macking on him, and he didn’t fight as it was just a dream and what could he do?  
  
_

****_“Now Mate I want your full attention.” Drake chided.  
  
_

**_Hannibal gulped as the last thing he wanted was Drake to go after Abby in a fit of pique. He would keep any random thoughts like that wrapped up in a box in the far corners of his mind.  He was struggling to think anyway as Drake slipped down to his knees._ **

 

**_The water should not be sexy but it was making every surface of their body slick, heightening the pleasure. He watched as Drake licked water off his inner thigh. He could feel his erection stiffen and he bucked his hips. He was both not wanting to say it and desperately hoping that Drake would do more than tease. He whimpered feeling Drake trace the natural ‘v’ on the other side. He managed to force his eyes open; not that he remembered them closing._ **

 

**_He understood what the evil smirk meant. Drake wanted him to beg. Hah, he wasn’t there yet. Sure he wanted to get off, but he wouldn’t beg like a bitch in heat. He wouldn’t - he had too many bad memories of Danica to do that._ **

 

**_Drake growled dragging him into the here and now. Jeez he must be tired, Hannibal thought if he can’t concentrate on getting seduced by Dracula. “Sorry won’t beg.”_ **

 

**_Drake sprang up so that they were face to face. “Oh you will, but I am not the insane Vampire. It will be consensual or not all.”_ **

 

**Hannibal couldn’t decide whether it was a mercy or not that he woke up at that point. He was hard and erect. He sighed as he got up, may as well go and have a cold shower. If he rubbed one off and Drake’s name spilled from his lips as he climaxed - Well, that was between him and the night.**

 


	4. Going Mad?

** 4 - Going mad? **

 

Hannibal was sure that this had to count as exquisite torture - no really. It must be torture. Okay he doubted if he complained anyone would be too sympathetic. How could you explain that you were terrified that the world’s most seductive lover was aiming to seduce you? Oh, and that he might succeed.

 

He couldn’t see him earning much sympathy in this situation, and really if he was the one listening then he wouldn’t be too sympathetic either. Every night since the shower ultimatum - where Dracula assured him that would not ‘take’ Hannibal in anything short of consensual sex. He thought at the time that this was his way out because as long as he didn’t give his consent then problem solved. No sexing up of Hannibal and he wouldn’t have to be a turncoat on everything that he believed - _simple._

 

_Hannibal fell asleep although he knew it was futile - rest would elude him as it has all week.  He wondered where the location would be, and today it was a swimming pool overlooking the Alaskan mountains - at night. Hannibal tried to analyse the beauty in the scene, the mountains were stunning still having the dusting of snow on them. His distractions were futile though as he was naked and could feel the looming presence pressing against him. Hannibal would like to sink back and surrender to the pleasure._

 

_He felt the nip on his neck and he stiffened, but groaned feeling the pressure of Drake’s arousal pressing against his backside. He whined when Drake bit his ear, “I thought I had to say yes?” He asked and hated that he was breathless as he said it. He wondered why he wasn’t more scared either; he should be as this was Drake the father of all._

 

_Drake chuckled but it was so low and dirty that Hannibal flushed, “Well yes, but I never play fair.”_

 

_Hannibal whimpered as the hands roved over his body. They never went below his waist apart from the odd ghosting touch. He groaned when his nipples earned a rough tweak. He threw his head back in a full body shudder, “You are so beautiful in the midst of pleasure.”_

 

_Hannibal wanted to groan, drag himself away but he was pinned to Drakes chest. He was so painfully aroused that he figured he could probably hammer nails with his dick. And just when he thought Drake would see to it that he got to climax. The bastard made me wake up - so hard and panting._

 

  *  _The worst part is when he tried to jerk himself off - he failed!_



  


It may be a new day, but it was not bright and cheerful, not for Hannibal. He was on the firing range taking all his sexual frustration out on the targets.  Hannibal knew he was being extra mean to Hedges but he couldn't bring himself to be nicer. He was sexually frustrated, he knew that he needed to resist, and keeping saying no. He did understand that, really he did, but when temptation had come wrapped in such a prettily muscled package - it was extra hard. I mean really hard.

 

Hedges was backing away as he held a peace offering in his hand. It was some new sundogs and now he did find himself feeling sorry for Hedges on account of him looking like a kicked puppy.

 

His diary was helping him order his thoughts but that did not help his sexual frustration, especially as he was no longer able to get himself off anymore. He took his frustration out on a brutal training regime, but when Abby told him to chill the fuck out he knew he needed to do something.

 

He went to bed and didn't bother putting on any clothes as they would stick to him when he woke up.

_Hannibal wasn't surprised that he woke up in the opulent four poster bed it was sort of a recurring theme.  He saw Drake standing in the corner, watching him with hunger in his eyes. He shouldn't be doing this - it was going to end badly, but he needed release and somehow it was inextricably linked to Drake. He bucked up, offering himself up and Drake took advantage of all that he was silently offering. In the blink of an eye Drake was covering him and it was so good. He groaned as their cocks nestled together, and he may or may not have whimpered._

_Drake was nibbling on his ear, "So beautiful, my fierce hunter."_

_Hannibal wanted to curse and deny that he was anyone's but given how he was currently bucking up and shamelessly grinding up into Drake - he figured that he didn't have room to argue._

_Drake chuckled, "What do you need?"_

_Hannibal threw his head back against the pillow; he wasn't ready to say it aloud. He just closed his eyes as he was treated to the most perfect hand job ever._

 

_"Open your eyes for me little hunter."_

_Hannibal was frustrated and didn't want to do as he was asked but Drake the bastard had stopped what he was doing.  Hannibal eyes flew open, "Why did you stop?" He growled._

_Drake smiled, "I want to see your face as you come undone."_

_Hannibal knew that this was the turning point. This was his last chance to turn back and go for abstinence, but he really didn't want to. "Please do something."_

 

_Drake kissed a path from his neck, right over his pulse point up to his lips. “What should I do?”_

 

_“Touch me!”_

 

_Drake’s grin could have powered the lights with how bright it was, and Hannibal was absurdly glad that he was the cause. He shouldn’t be trying to please the King of the Vampires - it was so far beyond fucked up, but any shame did not come as Drake distracted him so thoroughly._

 

_He finally had a hand on his dick, and he was being jacked so exquisitely that he was diamond hard within seconds. He just prayed that Drake would be merciful and let him come tonight because he figured that he could legitimately go mad with blue balls otherwise. “Please I need to come.”_

 

_“In time little Hunter.”_

 

_Hannibal whined as he threw his head back onto the pillow in frustration. He kept thrusting up into Drake’s fist. He could do little else but plead and whine for release. “Please wanna come.”_

 

_Drake chuckled seeing just how fraught his little mate was, “Come for me little one.”_

 

_Hannibal arched up as he came all over Drake’s hand. He groaned as he was gentled through the strongest orgasm he had in living memory. If a hand job was like this then he wasn’t sure he would survive full sex. He wasn’t ready yet to acknowledge that he was thinking in those terms - wilful ignorance could be a thing of beauty._

 

_He noted that Drake was still hard and not thinking too deeply but reacting on instinct. He reached out to touch Drake. He was so hard and Hannibal wanted to let him feel as good as he did. Fair is fair, and Hannibal was feeling relaxed for the first time in a month. He was firm and smooth. He stroked the steel hard length and wanted to encourage him. “Let go. Come on feel good.”_

 

_Drake started to thrust into the fist and was marvelling at the progress being made. His mate had gone from refusing any sex to asking for it, and returning pleasure so that it was mutual pleasure. He knows that his Hunter didn’t want to feel like that he owed him anything but it worked in his favour._

 

  *  _Soon the little fierce Hunter would be his._



 


End file.
